He's After Me
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: Compulsion didn't work on her and Klaus was too interested to let this one go. He was after her and her chance of escape was small. -If I get at least ten reviews then I will carry this story on-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Compulsion didn't work on her and Klaus was too interested to let this one go. He was after her and her chance of escape was small.**

**Hes After Me**

**Chapter One**

Elijah had decided to take up a job as an English teacher at Forks High. Klaus had constantly teased him over it until Elijah had explained that he wanted a closer insight of the Cold Ones that went to that school. Immediately Klaus had shut up.

"So brother, have you encountered there kind before?" Elijah asked his brother with his hands clamped behind his back.

"Once. A woman with fiery hair had tried to attack me but as I went to rip her head off she began snapping at me and ran" Klaus remembered, recalling that unusual night.

"Yes, it seems they have snake venom running through their system so a bite to a human could turn them also" Elijah murmured, "They have marble like skin and either red or yellow eyes depending on their diet. They also have no heart beat and no fangs. And our craving isn't as strong as theirs, one drop of human blood could drive them crazy"

Klaus seemed genuinely interested then before asking, "When do you sign up?"

OoOoOoOo

Klaus and Elijah were currently walking through the halls of a very tiny school. Thankfully, all the children were in class so it was easy to get there.

Eventually, when they were sure there were no people around, they blurred off to the school office.

Elijah gently rapped his hand on the office door that stated, 'Headmaster - Mr Greene. Secretary - Mrs Cope' A bit of paint was scraped off from Elijah knuckles.

"Come in" An old voice called through the door.

Elijah pushed the door open and went in, followed by Klaus. Sitting at the desk was an old woman with curly red hair that was surely dyed. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of the two Originals striding towards her desk, "I'm Mrs Cope"

"I'm here for the job as an English teacher" Elijah stated with a small smile which made Klaus roll his eyes. Why didn't he just compel it out of the woman?

"Okay...Wait a minute dear..." The woman ducked down below the desk as the noise of shuffling paper could be heard, "...Elijah...Elijah Smith?"

"Yes that would be me" Elijah confirmed as he folded his hands together at his front.

"Have you got your application?" A smile fell upon the womans face as the side of her eyes crinkled.

"Yes" Elijah handed her a piece of paper, "I think you'll find everything is in order"

Mrs Cope pulled on her reading glasses and her eyes sweeped over the paper, "Yes, okay Elijah, you'll start tomorrow at 9pm sharp!"

As the woman left for the door behind her to get some more papers, Klaus turned to his brother.

"I'm going to have a quick scan of the school, you get everything sorted and meet me by your car?"

"Be quick Niklaus" Was Elijahs only reply.

Klaus nodded at his brother before speeding out of the old, cramped office. But only to bump into someone.

"Watch where your going" Klaus growled at the girl that was now on the floor.

"Sorry" She murmured before climbing to her feet, Klaus didn't even offer her his hand. It was only then that her scent hit him. Fresh, sweet wild strawberries and freesia. The smell was delicious and Klaus went rigid from temptation. The girl looked up at him as wide, brown eyes met icy, blue ones.

"You'll turn around and go back to class" Klaus compelled her with a glare, trying not to think about her blood.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked him with a raised eye brow to which Klaus raised his own.

He was confused because he couldn't smell vervain on her, she wasn't even wearing any jewelry.

"You'll turn around and go back to class" Klaus repeated, wondering why this girl couldn't be compelled.

"No, actually. I was going home" She glared right back at him with pursed lips.

She can't be compelled. Compulsion didn't work on her. What an interesting creature.

Klaus was definitely interested in the small girl and watched with amusement as she stormed off away from him in a huff.

"What was that about?" Elijah asked from behind Klaus.

Klaus turned around to see Elijah with a stack of papers in his hands and drawn eyebrows.

"It seems she cannot be compelled brother" Klaus stated with shock in his voice, "She has no vervain on her at all, not even in her system"

"Is she a Cold One?" Elijah questioned him, the same interest filling his voice.

"No, her skin is soft and her scent...Her blood smells so intoxicating and delicious..."Klaus described her, thinking back to a minute or so ago.

"Well this is definitely an interesting little town then" Elijah concluded, "If shes in my class, I shall find out as much as I can about her"

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

**He's After Me**

**Chapter Two**

**Edward**

Bellas Point Of View

I wasn't even planning on leaving for another twenty minutes but that man had fueled my fury. I had even managed to push back his incredibly handsome face to argue back. Who did he think he was? He wasn't even half as bad as Edward though. Edward and I had argued over our future, well mainly my future. He had told me constantly that he wouldn't wreck my _'mortal'_ life and wouldn't allow me to become the _'monster'_ that he was. He had even said he'd stay with me even when I was old and wrinkly.

_Pffttt. Me? An old woman? Never!_ I'll even let Jasper bite me if I have to. Okay maybe not.

My rusty truck was just inches away and I froze midstep from a loud slam behind me. Slowly, and regrettably I turned around to face the culprit.

The rude man and another man were storming out of the school building so immediately, on instinct, my stride increased until I was safely inside my truck.

I clutched my Wuthering Heights book to my chest before relaxing slightly in the car chair with a sigh. I had Jake replace the old one with springs bouncing out for a different one that was much more comfy and sleek.

I watched as the two men seemed to be amazed at something before both eyes turned to my truck. At once I sunk further down into the chair until I could only see the tips of their hair sticking up. The one with blonde hair ran a hand through his before his head quickly moved away from my sight. The other one followed after, slowly.

After a couple of minutes of staying ducked down, I tilted my head slightly upwards to see if they were still there.

No, they were gone. But someone worse was there that made me sigh. Edward.

He was leaning against his Volvo looking like the supermodel that he was. I sunk back down and decided to read for a bit because I'd rather not have him follow me home.

Just as I was about to open my book, my phone vibrated against my leg. Quickly, I slipped the phone out and checked the caller ID. I groaned. Charlie.

Slowly, I pressed accept and placed the phone against my ear.

"_Bells?" _Charlies voice rang through the phone.

"Yes Dad?" I replied, my voice was gruff so I cleared my throat.

"_Can you come over to the station?" _I heard a slight flick of what I assumed to be his watch, _"In around five minutes?"_

"Sure, but why?" I pondered as I bit my lip. Was it that important? The last time Charlie called me over, two men had died to vampires. Obviously, Charlie didn't know they were vampires...He believed it was an animal attack.

"_Someone new has come to town, and I need you to give them a tour. They're studying our towns History. Theres not much to study though..." _ Charlie said after clearing his throat slightly.

"Okay, I'll be over in five"

OoOoOoOo

Eventually, after spending five or so minutes trying to get my truck to start, I slammed my foot down and finally, it started. Quickly, I drove over to the police station thinking about strange piercing blue eyes.

As I pulled my truck into the nearest parking space, I noticed how Charlie was talking to a man outside the station. Annoyingly, I couldn't see who that man was because Charlies head was blocking my way. Maybe it was that man I had met in the school...

I got out of my truck, slamming the truck door behind me, partly because I wanted Charlie to know I was here while the other part was because if I didn't slam the truck, the door wouldn't shut. Charlies head snapped to the side and I watched as he acknowledged me with his eyes while the man was still hidden from my sight. Sighing, I made my way over to Charlie and his..._company..._

I faintly caught what he was saying to the man, "...Ah this is my daughter who will _gladly_" I noticed how he emphasized that word. Maybe he wanted to make a great impression on the man. Possibly he was rich? "show you our wonderful town"

The mans face was finally revealed to me as Charlie turned around...It was the man from our school! Thankfully, it wasn't the selfish man. No it was the one with him. In fact he was very attractive like the other man. He had twinkling emerald eyes that were filled with excitement and interest. My eyes fell to his hair and I sighed internally. _Oh joy. _We have yet another James-Dean-haired man. So we have...Edward...Mikes impression...Even Charlie i'm afraid...and this other guy...However it seemed his hair was an exact replica. Strange. _  
_

"My name is Elijah Smith. I'm the new English teacher" He greeted me with a small smile tugging at his lips, interrupting my..'examine' of him.

"I'm Bella Swan" I greeted him with a smile.

"Bells, can you start from here and finish at the school?" Charlie asked me while straightening up slightly when Elijahs eyes fell to him.

"Sure"

Third Person

Klaus sighed and fell back into his seat. Already, he had a glass of bourbon in his hand and a miserable look on his face.

_How could she not be compelled? _Klaus thought to himself, _And how can I use her..._

Klaus wasn't sure of what he wanted from the girl but his brain was demanding something...

_Maybe if I drank her blood, no witch could effect me? _He asked himself.

"Maybe if I turned her she would have the ability to protect me from witches?" He wondered aloud before pinching the bridge of his nose.

He took a long gulp of his drink before setting it down on the table next to him.

Klaus growled in annoyance, he didn't like the feeling of being in the dark. Maybe he should just kidnap her, so he knows that he has her.

The noise of his phone brought Klaus out of the foul mood he was in. Swiftly, he snatched it from his pocket and brought the phone to his face.

_One text message from: Elijah_

_Her name is Bella Swan._

_Shes giving me a tour of the town. She has a Cold One bite on her arm. I'll find out as much as I can. _

Klaus smirked before finishing his drink. Maybe he could get a use from this girl...Studying Cold Ones while having a girl who cannot be compelled who is involved with Cold Ones?

Someone up there must definitely love Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: For you guys out there who think this is boring..It gets better later on..Its just the boring beginning parts that suck..Trust me, once Bella finds out what Klaus is, the fun shall commence ;) Ugh I hate doing the fillers...I'm working on the next chapter now. I have awesome ideas planned ;)**

**Chapter Three**

**Town Tour**

BPOV

Currently, I was attempting to start my truck with Elijah-Mr Smith- next to me. Embarrassing barely covers half of what i'm feeling right now.

With one last push, I sigh and fall back before slowly looking at El-Mr Smith with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't start this thing..." I admit to him feeling humiliation go through me.

"If you do not mind Isabella, we could take my car?" Mr Smith suggested with an easy smile.

My face flushed at his words, "Yes thank you" I thanked him.

Mr Smith pried open the passenger door, got out, and walked around to my side. He opened my door for me and gave me his hand. I took it with my blush still fully intact and got out of my crummy truck.

He removed his hand from mine once I was on the ground and placed it on my back, edging me forward. It was only then that I noticed he had an Aston Martin..

"Wow" I gasped when we got there, "This is amazing"

Mr Smith had a proud smile on his face as he opened the drivers door open for me.

"Can I?" I asked him, shocked. I hope he didn't notice the desperation in my voice.

"Of course! You are giving the tour are you not?"

Happily, I got into the front seat and immediately relaxed into the comfort that the chair offered. And I thought my truck chair was comfy...This seat makes mine seem like a plank.

"Where should we start?" I murmured to myself.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

I showed Mr Smith every part, every route, every road of our tiny town. Surprisingly, it actually took four or so hours to show him even though our town was small. I had even explained to Mr Smith about all the legends about Supernatural creatures and how they were drew to this town. I even explained the shifters just obviously the legends only... I thought he'd be bored but he actually looked interested. I had even managed to pluck up my courage to show him around the Cullens house and Charlies. Surprisingly, I even told him about my friendship with Jacob in La Push. Even the fact that he had a crush on me, which I had explained with a blush.

"So that is the end of our tour!" I announced when I pulled up in the car park of the Police Station. It was pretty dark now and I was dreading the fact that I'd have to walk home.

"Thank you Bella for showing me. Would you like a lift home?" Mr Smith offered. I couldn't. I've probably wore his poor car out...

"No thank you" I replied trying to hold back my desire.

"Okay then. I shall see you at your school tomorrow"

"Bye Mr Smith" I said as I climbed out of his car.

"Bella?" He called just as I was about to shut the door, "Call me Elijah"

I smiled at him with thanks before waving at him and stepping back so he could get out of the car park.

I watched as Elijah got out of the passenger side and got into the driver side. With one last look at me he drove off in the opposite direction.

Even though I had just met him, I had grown to like Elijah. He was a nice, polite man.

I shook my head and looked around me, only to notice the car park was empty now. I actually felt slightly afraid. You know, being alone and all.

I began to walk fast in the direction of Charlies house. It was a good ten minute walk but all I could think about was getting home as soon as possible.

The worst part was that it felt as if someone was watching me. I swear down if its Edward I will officially blow a fuse. It probably is just Edward...I couldn't shake the feeling off that it wasn't Edward but someone else.

My stride increased and eventually I found myself full on bolting down the street. I couldn't help but strain my ears for any noises that might alert me of someones presence but it was silent except for my heavy panting.

I was nearly there now. A block to go.._BANG._

I looked up from the cold pavement floor. It seemed I bumped into someones chest...ah...not him again...

Surprisingly, he offered me a gentle hand with a smile. Either a smile or a smirk, I couldn't tell.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot" He said as he pulled me up. I noticed how he held my hand for a second too long. He then bent his head down towards my hand and kissed it before dropping it. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and immediately kept my head down.

"Yes" I muttered trying not to meet his intimidating icy eyes.

"I'm Klaus" He introduced himself while sticking his hand out towards me. I didn't bother taking it and introduced myself in return.

There was an awkward moment of silence before I announced I had to leave and began to quickly walk off.

"Wait" He demanded while pulling my shoulder back, "I shall see you soon?"

I raised an eye brow before nodding and walking off again.

That was...unusual?

**An: For you guys out there who think this is boring..It gets better later on..Its just the boring beginning parts that suck..Trust me, once Bella finds out what Klaus is, the fun shall commence ;) Ugh I hate doing the fillers...I'm working on the next chapter now. I have awesome ideas planned ;) Sorry to copy this again but I really want you guys to keep reading.**


	4. Award

**the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). This award had been organized to recognize the authors who take their time to write those amazing stories. For more information visit our blog: **  
**intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com**  
**Dates for voting: December 5-December 30**  
**Winners announced: January 3**

**Vote for me please! I'm in the Favourite New Author category! Sorry this isn't an update!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A Visit To La Push**

Klaus was glad he had cleared everything up with Isabella. Now he could start the next part of his plan.

Elijah had explained to him about the Shifters down in La Push and it seemed they weren't immune to their compulsion. Klaus was currently beginning to map out a plan in his head.

He needed to find out if he could get a Witch first. He wanted to go into one of Isabellas friends bodies. Most likely her Cold One boyfriend. Or possibly the Shifter who showed interest in Isabella. Jacob was it?

It could work. He could trick Isabella into staying at one of their houses and then test his assumptions of her use. If he could get her to like him, he could turn her and she would most likely be sired to him.

His plan was perfect.

He always got what he wanted.

OoOoOo

Elijah was slightly worried for young Bella. What was Klaus planning? Would he kill her?

Elijah knew he would defend her against Klaus if he had to.

At the moment, Elijah was gathering all his paper work for his job tomorrow. He has two classes tomorrow. One with Isabella and one with Edward. Strangely, Isabella had told him of her boyfriend and straight away he knew he was a Cold One. Especially from the bite on her arm. How did she survive it?

He wondered greatly about the girl. She seemed so shy yet brave. Especially if she was dating a Cold One.

He was glad he had befriended Bella. She was nice and comforting. The perfect example of peaceful company. Definitely compared to Klaus.

And how did she know so much? Elijah was interested in her knowledge of the Supernatural world. It seemed she only sounded confident about the Shifters and Cold Ones compared to the rest of the supernatural. She was making it all out to be Legends but Elijah knew better. At least she knew nothing of Night walkers. Perhaps if she had she would of knew what Klaus and Elijah were. Especially with them being so famous in the Supernatural world. The only comforting thought Elijah had was that she couldn't be compelled. At least that meant her mind had mental protection.

OoOoO(Sorry to keep skipping)

BPOV

As soon as I got home I ran inside and slammed the door behind me. Confusion and fear consumed me. It was as if Klaus radiated danger and strength. For once in my life I was truly terrified.

I was even more frightened when I realized Charlie wasn't home. I had completely ignored the fact that his cruiser wasn't in the drive way when I came in. Maybe he left a note? I only knew he wasn't at the station because the car park was empty.

I rushed into the kitchen and flicked the light on.

It seems Charlie was here recently. A box of half eaten Pizza was on top of the counter next to a lonely pen. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I walked towards the box and picked it up but nothing was there. Stupidly, I looked inside the box as if it would be on top of the pizza.

I sighed and dropped the box back on the counter. Just as I was about to give up something pink caught my eye. Taped on the top of the box was a pink piece of paper with Charlies scruffy hand writing on it.

_In Seattle, recent deaths. Be back tomorrow morning. Have some Pizza. Sorry if its cold._

_Charlie_

I sighed again. Why hadn't I checked the top of the damn box?

I hope Charlie was okay. Its most likely vampires...

In the end after staring down all my worn out books on my book shelf I pulled out a classic. 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'

Even though I won't admit it out loud, I've read it over five times...The spine of the book was practically falling off.

I pulled a slice of pizza from the box and curled up on the sofa with a satisfied smile.

Just as I was about to take a bite of my pizza, a cold wind whirled into the room. I sighed quietly.

"Edward" I stated in annoyance, "What do you want?"

Edward walked up to me from behind and placed a cold hand on my shoulder, "Hello love"

I groaned and slapped his hand but only resulted in a pain shooting up my arm, "Leave"

Edward ignored me and pried the book from my hands and placed it on the table. "This is serious love"

"I don't want to talk about our future" I stated and crossed my arms over my chest with a loud huff. I knew I was being stubborn but hey, I've had a strange day. I have the right to be.

"Not about that" He carried on with a monotone voice, "I came to warn you about something"

I pushed at him with another sigh, "Tell me tomorrow" That was my final word as I got up from the sofa and trudged upstairs stubbornly.

I slammed my door behind me and flopped onto my bed with a groan. As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Any idea what Edward was going to warn her about? Review and tell me :3 **


End file.
